


50 Shades of Megatron

by ladydragon76



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 01:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Bad... Bad, bad, bad, just... bad...  And Megatron Does Not Want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	50 Shades of Megatron

**Author's Note:**

> **‘Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** None  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Pairings:** Megatron/Shockwave, Starscream  
>  **Warnings:** Parody, Sticky, Intentional errors in the first two parts.  
>  **Notes:** A free4allkink request fill. The request can be found **[here](http://free4allkink.livejournal.com/2533.html?thread=1253) **. I’m… not sure if I’m sorry… I probably should be.
> 
>  

It was times like these that I desperately wished I had a mouth to better service my Lord’s delicious love rod. I ached to have the ability to taste him, just like my valve ached to be filled by that thick, pulsing wand.

I shifted closer on my knees, being sure to squeeze the turgid length with my hand as I stroked him.

“Shockwave,” my mighty lord rumbled, sending a delicious thrill though me.

I stroked his beautiful, long, thick pole, my fingers rippling over the shining silver, polished by my love. My fingers weren’t all that rippled, but this was for him, and he wanted my hands, not the lubricated depths of my love tunnel.

I knew he was coming close to the pinnacle of his lust. His hips rocked into my grip faster. My beautiful, powerful lord grunted once, a gout of silvery liquid lust spurting across my optic.

I shuddered, unable to hold back a moan as he planted one of those large, powerful hands on my helm and pushed. I fell back to the floor, his willing slave.

“What a delicious sight you make, Shockwave, down there where you belong. Under me, and painted my colors.”

~

I cried out as the well-aimed shock stick landed, twisting in my bonds while electric charge fizzled under my plating.

“You are magnificent, my lord! None can wield pain and pleasure as you can!”

My lord, the Mighty Megatron, rumbled a delicious laugh, then struck again. I rocked up on the toes of my feet from the power in that blow, swaying. I was bent forward, suspended by chains from above, held deliciously bound for my master’s pleasure, but his pleasure is also my own.

“Your humble servant begs for more, my lord! I am unworthy!”

“You are, Shockwave. You are, but I find I enjoy your degradation.”

Another strike, and I am distracted by the electric sizzle. I miss the tell-tale click and hydraulic hiss of my lord’s perfect pleasure tool. Powerful hands grip my hips, jerking me back.

I am split wide, pierced by that huge pole. A scream torn from my vocalizer, but I remembered my place! “Thank you, my lord! Oh! Thank you! This humble wretch doesn’t deserve to feel your perfection!”

The Mighty Megatron growled, a feral sound, and abused my hole, filling it over and over with his turgid rod.

“So delicious, my filthy whore.”

I soaked up his words of love, stinging with rapture, but holding off my own climax. My master did not grant me permission, and it seemed would not. I felt him swell, then explode within me, delicious and hot. I shook as he-

~

Megatron reached for the comm button, wide, pale optics still locked on the datapad he’d been reading.

“ _Lord Megatron_ ,” Soundwave greeted. “ _Shockwave hailing from Cybertron. Reports: partial error with supply trade. Believes a datapad with current unfinished project notes was accidentally sent._ ” A pause. “ _My Lord?_ ”

Megatron shut his optics, but that only succeeded in making the horrific images crowd his mind more. His tanks rolled, and only the wish not to be seen purging by Soundwave allowed him to suppress the reaction. “Understood, Soundwave. Tell Shockwave that if we find his datapad it will be returned with the next energon shipment.”

Soundwave was silent another moment, but then, “ _Acknowledged. Soundwave out. _”__

__Megatron opened his optics and stared blindly at the datapad. No. He was absolutely _not_ sending this… these... _project notes_ back to Shockwave!_ _

__The datapad was slammed to the floor, then stomped on. Megatron ground his heel into it, the crunch of glass and plastic and metal bringing a small amount of solace._ _

__He never read that. It never existed._ _

__Everything was going to be ok._ _

__Megatron allowed himself to slump a little, cycling his vents. After a moment he straightened his shoulders and bent to scoop up the mess of broken parts._ _

__~ | ~_ _

__Starscream watched the monitor, snickering in utter glee as Megatron finally managed to compose himself and leave his office. He looked down at the datapad in his own hand then over at Frenzy with a smirk._ _

__“Yeah, ok, that was worth it, but ya still owe me the six cubes of high grade for riggin’ that camera.”_ _

__“I’ll make it seven, and you’ll have them by the end of the week,” Starscream said._ _

__Light flashed over Frenzy’s visor, though he tried to play off the surprise. “Even better. So ya gonna tell me what’s on that ‘pad Megatron was readin’?”_ _

__“Trust me,” Starscream purred, tucking away his copy in his subspace. “You _really_ don’t want to know.” He let all humor drop from his face. “ _Really_.” He shuddered, flicked his wings, then strode from the security center, leaving Frenzy scowling at his back._ _

__Now to plan how to leave little quotes from Shockwave’s… _project_ where Megatron would see them. Perhaps next time the glitch started spouting on about his greatness, Starscream could parrot a few of Shockwave’s lines._ _

__Wouldn’t that just be… _delicious_?_ _


End file.
